The Shattered Remnants
by Shurikenx
Summary: SEQUEL TO FRAGILE EMPTINESS. Surely...the best person to fix me would be the one who broke me? I often find myself wondering if that could be true. Uchihacest, yaoi, lemon.


A/N::

Finally – I present to you the sequel to Fragile Emptiness. If you haven't yet read the previous story to this sequel, please (I implore you) to read it first. This sequel won't make much sense unless you read Fragile Emptiness first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy – It's nowhere near as powerful as the first story, but I hope that you will enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews; they really help me to write more.

- - -

- - -

- - -

The Shattered Remnants

He held me close to him that night.

The night that seemed to last forever.

The night which made me doubt the existence of the day.

He turned me over slightly onto my side, using his fingertips to pull out the shards of glass embedded in my back . _Don't hurt me. I can't take it._ Small lines of red dribbled across my skin, flowing from the tiny wounds that seemed permanently etched into my back. I knew I was going to have difficulty walking. It hurt so much, my head and my body – the pain so intense I thought I would faint – but I didn't.

'Sleep,' he said, stroking my hair as I faced away from him – still lying on the cold floorboards. Still bleeding, still breathing – and still so very much alone. Even though it was his arm that encircled my waist, his breath that hit the back of my neck – his very warmth that surrounded me… I didn't feel any closer to him.

I always thought that after having sex with someone, you automatically felt drawn them, closer, more intimate… But I felt anything but intimacy for Itachi. I felt no love for him, not even after such an act. True, it had felt good – undeniably good – but that was merely lust – what he wanted me to feel. Because afterall, there's no better betrayal then that of the human body.

I fell asleep in his arms, thinking that daylight would never come – and praying for its arrival. When the sun rose outside the window, he would have to leave – and I wanted that. I didn't want his touch on me any longer. It repulsed me, and made me shudder just to feel his fingertips stroking the sore flesh of my shoulder. How much of it could I take? _Breaking, breaking – broken._

-------------------------------

I awoke to the feeling of something wet touching the nape of my neck. I cracked my eyes open, almost blinded by the pure rays of light that shone onto the mirror beside me. The birdsong on the air was sweet – as dozens of birds sang their praise to the arrival of dawn. I too felt elated; opening my eyes a little wider to fully appreciate the morning glory, although my joyous emotions were quickly diminished as I felt that same presence on the back of my neck.

'Sasuke, are you awake?' Itachi asked, giving a final lick to my neck before turning me onto my back. He straddled my waist, looking down at me from above.

'And here I thought you were going to sleep all day.' He smiled, the expression alighting his face all too familiar. His dark eyes shone like polished stones – yet at the same time, seemed to draw me in – giving me that choking feeling.

I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes to break the trance – or whatever spell Itachi had me under.

'I'm leaving soon.' He said simply, shifting his weight a little, but showing no means of getting up. I waited for him to stand; to move off me – but he stayed there, his hands resting on my naked hips.

'Go then,' I replied – propping my upper body up onto my elbows to try and force him. My small attempts were futile.

'I wasn't planning on leaving, _just_ yet…' He smirked, one hand releasing my pelvis and coming up to touch my cheek.

'I don't want you here.' I muttered, almost hoping that he hadn't heard me, not knowing quite what would be the outcome of my defiance. The hand stilled on my cheek – and without warning, backhanded me harshly across the face. My head snapped to one side by the sheer force of the blow, and my mouth fell open slightly – a tiny rivulet of blood staining my lips as it rolled to my chin.

'I told you not to lie to me.' He hissed, pressing his thumb against my bottom lip to staunch the blood. My mind reeled with pain emitting from my right cheek – my gums and teeth aching on the side of impact. I didn't want this.

'D-don't…'

'Don't what?' He pressed harder, a thin trace of anger lacing delicately in his voice.

'D-don't hurt me.'

I didn't understand what I was saying anymore – or _why_ I was saying it. I couldn't think. I'd given up trying to think about things. Nothing made any sense. Not a thing.

Was I… going insane?

I watched as he tilted his head to one side, looking at me with confusion – any anger that was visible in his eyes, now replaced with something else. Desire. Lust… Hunger. I flinched slightly as he lowered his face to mine, his lips hovering over my ear.

'I wasn't planning,' he whispered, his breath hot on my skin. '– to, _'hurt'_ you.'

He licked at the shell of my ear; biting down gently and worrying the skin between his teeth. I whined quietly – for it was the only thing I _could_ do. I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream. Even now, I couldn't do anything.

'You know Sasuke,' he murmured, placing a kiss on my throat before he spoke.

'You're so very _very_ beautiful…'

He smiled, taking my hand in his and entwining our fingers – lacing them together.

'I'm delighted that I'm the only one to ever see you this way.'

My skin crawled, not warming to his touches – but infact becoming chilled by them. His compliments were nothing more than snide words – said only for his own self-satisfaction. They were cold – as icy as powder snow – and as dead as a corpse.

That's how he made me feel. Cold, hollow – dead.

'Get up little-brother.' He said, sliding off my waist and pulling me up by my hand – still being held in his own. My knees cracked as my joints snapped back into place, and my fist –still bloody and sore from when I had crashed it into the glass mirror – burned by my side. I should've run away. When the moonlight was covered by thick clouds, I should've gotten up – removed myself from his embrace – and left. I would've done. I _should've _done… So why didn't I? I didn't want to lie with him – or hear his low voice being ushered into my ear.

I hated him.

'Here,' he said, offering me a crumpled pile of clothes. He was still undressed – as though he was taking his time in preparing to leave me. Maybe… he didn't want to.

'You're…going now?' I asked quietly, watching as he dropped my hand so that I could receive my clothes. He stood silent for a few moments, as if pondering over his answer.

'Yes.' He replied simply, and for some unknown reason – my heart dropped in my chest. Had I been _hoping_ that he would stay? No, I couldn't have…

'I –I want to take a shower.' I said, keeping my eyes downcast as I held my clothes infront of me like a shield. There was no way that I could possibly return to the village – covered in numerous body fluids – and most of which didn't even belong to me. I saw him raise his eyes slightly at my request, before he nodded in understanding.

'The water in this place still works,' he explained. '– So I'm sure that if you want to take a shower that'll be just fine.'

I looked up at him, his black eyes meeting with my own, before I forced myself to turn away. I wouldn't fall victim to those eyes again. Not ever. Painfully, I took a step backwards, edging towards the door at the end of the room that led to the en-suite. I thought he would try to attack me, or at least try to prevent me from leaving – but I was proved wrong. He stayed where he was, examining the purple paint on his nails – not even bothering to acknowledge me...

I grabbed at the door handle, now within reach, and twisted it; the door creaking open and allowing me inside. I stumbled in, slamming the door behind me with a cloud of dust. It was dark – pitch black even – as though no sunlight had ever touched the place. It made sense though; there were no windows in this small bathroom. I knew that there was a light switch somewhere – and I let my hands brush against the walls beside me, until my fingers touched something hard. I pressed down with my forefinger, and a light bulb above me flickered into life.

I looked around the room – now able to see my surroundings a little clearer in the dim light. Dozens of moths awakened from their sleep – fluttering around the light source like that of a candle flame; their shadows flinging grotesque shapes onto the ceiling and walls. I tore my eyes from their hypnotic behaviour and looked around again.

There was a small toilet and sink – complete with tiny rusted taps that didn't look like they had worked in years. Mildew had collected in the plughole of the basin – a strange green substance that looked like it belonged more in ponds and rivers than in that of a bathroom. I looked to my right, and was pleased to see a small walk-in-shower and bath. These weren't covered in mould and damp slime – but appeared quite clean. Hesitantly, I stepped into it – opening the frosted glass doors and closing them tightly behind me. The floor was made of smooth tiles on a slight slope leading down to a grate through which the water could drain through. I placed the clothes still in my hand carefully over the edge of the door – so that they could remain dry whilst I washed.

I was soon to find that there was actually no soap, no shampoo – nothing of which I could actually _clean_ myself with – but I didn't mind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting the scent – the _feeling_ of him off me. Hot water could do that just fine.

The powered droplets of steaming water fell onto my body – wetting my hair as it stuck to my skin. I closed my eyes as I tilted my head upward, relishing in the cleanliness of such an act. What we did was wrong, terribly wrong – illegal even. I had always trusted him, looked up to him – why did he have to corrupt me further? Tears fell down my cheeks, before melting in with the water from the shower. I liked how my weakness could be disguised in such a way – as though I wasn't even crying in the first place.

Why did he confuse me so much? Every time I looked at those eyes – whether they were scarlet or ebony – I felt suffocated. Such an asphyxiating stare – one which makes you feel like drowning. One which made me _want_ to drown. I felt so tainted. I had sinned.

But – it wasn't my fault for what we did. He made me – he forced me – Yet, I knew that it wasn't enough to be classed as rape. He _didn't_ rape me. That was the truth – because, somewhere deep inside, I had _craved_ it. My mind was screaming at me – '_You enjoyed what he did to you! You wanted his touches; his hands on your skin! You, Sasuke, are the one to blame! You should have fought him – you could have prevented it from happening!_'

Yes. Maybe I could have prevented it – If I had wanted to. Just like how I could have prevented my family's death… The way he touched me, the way he kissed and caressed – it was all just another ploy to prove my weakness – my sheer faults.

Sobbing uncontrollably, I collapsed to the cold floor of the shower room – the hot water pressurising onto my back as I hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be his brother. The blood that had dried onto the backs of my thighs washed away – staining the floor with red as it trickled its way to the grating.

'Sasuke?' A voice, accompanied with a faint tapping sound on the old door resounded from across the room. I froze, turning my head to face the shower-room door. He should have gone by now – why was he still here?!

'Don't come in!' I shouted, my sobs being drowned out by the heavy rushing of the running water. There was silence, and for a brief moment I thought that he had left… But the shower door opened with a hiss, as a billowing cloud of steam left through the exit – signalling his entrance. He still wasn't dressed, and his hair that was usually tightly pulled back into a ponytail hung loosely around his shoulders.

'Sasuke…'

'No – leave me alone! Get out!!' I screamed, hoping – _praying_ that for this once, he would listen to me. I didn't want to see him like this. I didn't want to have to look at his perfect body and feel the things I did…

It frightened me.

'I'll leave,' he said gently, taking a step towards me; still sitting on the floor. 'After you listen me.'

I cried out in agony as his foot collided with the side of my head – sending my body reeling face-first into the wall with a sickening crack. Something warm dripped down my forehead – and I knew all too well that it was my blood.

'W-Why are you doing this?'

I didn't receive an answer – only a cold penetrating glare, warning me to be quiet – but I was oblivious to any warnings. I didn't care anymore.

'Why are you tormenting me? Why don't you just kill me?! I don't know what –' I choked on my cries. '– I don't know what to think, who to trust – I don't know anything anymore!!'

He knelt behind me – his fingers stroking down my spine, letting me feel the sharpness of his fingernails as he teasingly let then scrape at my skin. I twisted, trying to rid myself of his repulsive touches – but was only rewarded with a hard punch to my kidney. I coughed – the impact of the blow sending a wave of nausea to cloud my mind.

'You're going to die.' He said simply, his lips brushing against my ear as he leant forward slightly, my body shaking against his own.

_No. I don't want to die. Don't kill me. I don't want to. Not yet._

'Are you going to let your life seep away from you, Sasuke?'

I shook my head. I wouldn't let him kill me. I was stronger than that – I could be stronger than him – I had to live.

Angrily, I sat up – pushing my palms to the floor to aid me. My back ached from the impact of the punch, but it was little pain compared to that of which I feeling inside my heart. The water continued to pummel into my skin – making me numb, whilst the hissing sound of the steam billowed into my ears. I was still facing the wall – with my back to him. Cold fingers brushed lightly against my sides, stroking the bumps of my spine.

'I didn't give you a choice last time,' he said, his voice almost drowned out by the splashing of the shower.

'When I killed our family, I didn't give you the option of saving them.' The hands wrapped firmly around my waist – clasping together at my front. I pressed my forehead to the cool stone – not wanting to have to think, to understand his words.

'This time, Sasuke,' he leaned forward, the words pressing into my ear as his hair stuck to my neck.

'I'm going to give you a choice.'

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't understand what he was saying. A choice? I don't need choices or options from him. I don't need him for anything.

'Get away from me –' I jerked my elbow back, aiming for his chest behind me – but the attack was quickly faulted; caught in his wet hand.

'You can decide whether I stay here, or leave.'

I froze. It was all up to me… I could stay alone – without him, just like I wanted… Or…

'…you'll stay with me?' I whispered, more to myself than to him – although he chose to answer anyway.

'That's right. If you want me to stay here with you, little brother – then I will.'

He kissed my bare shoulder – his wet lips barely distinguishable amongst the streaming water; his tongue flicking across my exposed neck.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted him to go – leave me and go somewhere far, far away…out of sight, and out of mind. But, then I would truly be alone. I would have no-one. We were the last two in the family. I wasn't _'the last Uchiha'_ or _'the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan'_ – because there would always be another. The killer himself.

If he stayed with me… what kind of life would I live? I could imagine clearly, waking up in the mornings to find a warm body beside me – that would definitely be a change to waking up – and finding yourself, once again, alone. I would have someone to talk to, someone to confide things in. I'd have someone who would listen to me – and would _know_ me as a person – rather than a piece of eye-candy, or just a skilled shinobi…

But this was my brother. This was Itachi Uchiha. This was the man who killed my family – killed _our_ family – and for no reason other than he wanted to test his potential. He had twisted and corrupted my mind – making me enjoy his desires and tormenting me about my lack of hatred and weakness.

I didn't know what to say.

He turned me around, so that we were now facing each other. I wouldn't look at him though. I wouldn't look at those eyes.

'Sasuke…' His voice sounded far away; but the feeling of his warm breath on my face was all too close. I struggled to hear him – and he leaned in a little.

'Kiss me,' he whispered, his lips hovering above my own, as he knelt before me on the wet floor – the water making his black hair stick to his skin. At that moment, I thought that he looked like some kind of angel… what irony.

I tilted my head forward – closing the tiny gap between us as our lips met. A hand gripped at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him as the kiss deepened.

'S-Stop – ' I managed to moan out as our mouths disconnected, a bead of saliva flicking down my chin – before it was washed away by the water of the shower. He smiled, his eyes glinting.

'Now baby-brother – do you _really_ want that?' He asked, smirking as he placed a kiss on my throat – tilting my chin up with his long fingers.

'I think you'd…'

He gripped my chin tightly, digging his nails into the skin and causing me to wince.

'- _die…_'

He spat out the word, as though it tasted terrible; his free hand that wasn't holding my chin coming up to stroke at my stomach.

'- if I stopped now.'

The hand on my face was drawing blood now – and the feral look in his eyes made me think briefly that he was going to slap me again…But it seemed that Itachi only had one thing on his mind; and my face was pulled roughly to meet his own in an intense kiss. This time, he swept his tongue across my bottom lip – teasing as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue tasted and rubbed alongside my own – and he kneaded his lips to mine. Hesitantly, I followed the example – not wanting to displease him or anger him by giving no reaction.

I was breathing heavily when he broke the contact; the steaming water still flowing heavily from the shower clouded the air – making it suffocating; dense. He looked at me, and then glanced up at the shower-head. With one hand, he reached above my head, and flicked the switch that powered the water. It died down, before shutting off completely. My skin felt an immediate release – no heavy pressure battering into me… Infact, I felt strangely light-headed.

'That's better,' he breathed, placing a gentle kiss on top of my wet head as he lowered himself back down. I nodded in agreement – my heart rate calming down a little. He sat, and leaned against the far wall, his black hair strewn across his soaked skin – his black eyes on me. Only on me. Always on me. I watched as he raised his right hand, beckoning me to him – to which I could only comply. I crawled over on my hands and knees – too exhausted; too breathless to stand.

When I eventually reached him, I was surprised to find my waist gripped – and pulled forward; my knees scraping on the wet stone floor as I moved. My face collided with his chest, and I felt – with a blush – something hard pressing against my stomach. I didn't have to think twice to know what it was. I bit my lip, not knowing quite what he wanted me to do. I glanced up, catching his eyes looking intently at my own with a smouldering heat. Such lust and desire shone in those eyes – I didn't know whether to feel excited, or scared.

'Itachi..?' I asked nervously, not noticing the hand that crept down my spine, before resting at my entrance. I _did_ notice when something pressed inside.

'Ssh,' he whispered, kissing my lips to usher any questions. He pressed in a little more, his finger moving in with ease. It didn't hurt – but felt uncomfortable. It was embarrassing – _humiliating_, and I wanted him to stop. Another finger pressed in – stretching further and causing a flicker of pain to electrify my nerves.

'Okay?' He whispered, reassuring me by stroking and petting my hair. I couldn't think – let alone speak, so I only nodded.

I thought I was going to lie down on my back; like how we had done it last night – but I was wrong. The fingers were removed from me, and both hands gripped at my pelvis. I was lifted up a little, poised over his erection. I knew what I had to do – and the look from those heated eyes confirmed my thoughts. Hesitantly, I kneeled down, my knees on either side of his legs, as I sat – I could feel him entering me – _filling_ me. It hurt – and I shouted.

'I – I can't –' I cried, tears prickling in my eyes as I squeezed them tightly shut. I didn't want to do this – I didn't want to be hurt like this.

I heard him sigh – impatience evident in his voice – and I screamed as I was pulled sharply down. My senses exploded – the sheer rawness of the movement making my mind reel. The pain was incredible; like I was being ripped apart from the inside out – my lower back throbbing with an intense pain – nearly unbearable.

'S-Stop!' I shouted, choking on my words. He lifted one hand from my waist and touched my cheek – wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes. He shifted underneath me, leaning his head against the damp wall. I looked pleadingly at his eyes – flashing scarlet with lust – as I felt a hand grip at the back of my neck. I was pulled roughly forward – my lips brushing against his own. He kissed me lightly; gripping at my hair to break the contact.

'No.'

He lifted me up slightly, before pulling me back down again, making me scream – my tears falling onto the flesh of his chest as I leaned against him. I was letting it happen again. I should have stopped him; I shouldn't keep letting this happen.

Not again.

He moaned in my ear – his lips resting on the flesh of my neck; sucking and kissing lightly as he continued to move into me. His hands released my pelvis – and moved swiftly around to my front; stroking at the skin of my stomach before resting on my erection. I shouldn't have been feeling _aroused_ by his actions -- why was my body so traitorous? I wanted him out of me – I wanted his hands off of me – I wanted to die.

His sharp fingernails scratched at the sensitive skin – causing me to arch closer to his body. I couldn't stop it; the maddening overwhelming feeling in my gut – and it was all too soon when I came onto his chest. He shuddered underneath me – before pulling me down onto him one last time. I hardly felt the warmth that filled me; my whole body was a mass of frayed nerves and smouldering heat.

I couldn't breathe. The air was thicker and steamier than before – and the water that trickled into the grating was no longer clear – but a mixture of scarlet and white. I was horrified that I had let him manipulate me once more; when I had promised myself that I would never be broken again.

I could still feel him inside me as he pulled out – pushing my body off of his own as he leaned, breathless, against the wall. I lay on the floor – inches away from his lap. The smell of sex was heavy in the air – tinged with the scent of blood.

'I want you to leave.' I said, not raising my eyes to meet his own as I spoke. I couldn't bear to look at him – not after what we had just done; what I had just let happen. It was wrong – sickening…

And I was disgusted that once again, I had -to some extent- enjoyed it. I was twisted. I was sick.

'That's your answer?' He said, exhaling a deep breath – similar to a sigh. I nodded in reply.

'Very well then.'

I could feel his black hair brush against my skin as he leant forward – placing a gentle kiss to the nape of my neck. The touch lingered for a while, before he pulled away – pressing his hands to his knees as he stood up. He flexed his muscles; rolling his head to one side and rubbing at the back of his shoulder.

I hated the way he acted so calm.

His fingers clasped around the handle to the shower room – but before he left, he turned to face me once again. His scarlet eyes caught mine; and I was unable to look away.

'You'll see me again, Sasuke…' He said gently, watching me intently for my reaction. He wouldn't receive one. I was beyond talking to him. I couldn't think; couldn't speak…

I was hollow.

'…Because,' he continued: '- you know that I'll fix you.' And with those final words; a small smirk tracing the outline of his lips; he opened the door and left.

I listened as he crossed the bathroom floor and went out of sight – his footsteps padding gently across the old bedroom. Within a few minutes, all that could be heard was the sweet birdsong floating on the morning breeze. I almost cringed at the sound I once believed to be as sweet as it sounded.

I smiled to myself – thinking once again at how unfair the world was. It appeared to be a beautiful thing – but beneath the flimsy surface lay the harsh, ugly truths. Life wasn't prefect. Life will never _be_ perfect.

My role in life was and always will be – to be broken. How much of it could I take? To be fixed with kind words and caresses – and then to be harshly ripped apart…

I glanced up at the light bulb, flickering above me as it cast shadows rippling across the walls. A small moth fluttered helplessly around the scorching light – its wings burning on the contact as it bumped into the glass. No matter how many times it was hurt – it continued to try and get closer to that golden light. Foolish creature.

It was killing itself, slowly and painfully – and yet, it wasn't realising it.

I lowered my gaze to the bathroom floor; watching as the last trickle of blood falls into the grating; the only evidence of our encounters now showing in the marks and bruises on my skin.

He was killing me…

But I knew, I _know_ - that I would die for him.

Because he was all I had left in the world. He was my reason for living – and my sole purpose for staying alive. I didn't want to be broken again… Yet, there was always that glimmer of hope – that tiny spark of hope – that allowed me to believe, that if the pieces are broken, someone must be able to put them back together.

And, who better to fix me,

…than the person who broke me?

- - - Owari - - -


End file.
